


Relative

by ThiriumBucketChallenge



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: :), ;), Angst, Cole's alive, Growing Up, Guns, Kinda, Maybe - Freeform, They're not actually brothers, but they refer to one another as brothers, cole grows up, cole's brother, connor is like, gun - Freeform, imagine tiny little cole being like "i'm the bigger brother' to a completely adult lookin connor, no beta we die like men, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 17:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17666945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThiriumBucketChallenge/pseuds/ThiriumBucketChallenge
Summary: AU where Cole is alive, and the android revolution takes a few years to start up, go through and end.(I wrote this crappily at like 2 am for some friends)





	Relative

It wasn’t undisclosed information that Hank has a tween son. The kid was happy, rambunctious and loved to bounce off the walls, but he knew how to take care of himself whenever his dad was out. Hank periodically stressed over his son and called him when he had the time to make sure he was okay, and Cole was happy to receive and answer those calls.

The kid was lonely. If not at school, he was often let alone to his own devices at home.

Now Connor was an active part of both Hank and Cole’s lives, the lieutenant was at first reluctant to let Connor babysit Cole, but after the thought that they could take turns — Connor could go to work one day and finish what Hank had while Hank stays at home, and Hank could go to work the next and finish what Connor had started while Con’ stays at home.

It wasn’t a bad idea. Connor usually did around twice the work he usually did to not allow either of them to fall back on work performance, but it was nothing that could stress the android out at all.

Connor learned a lot from this kid. Cole’s smart. He loves animals. He likes dogs. He likes science. He usually likes learning. Cole wasn’t a big fan of Connor trying to help him get his grades up whenever they dropped, but he eventually succeeded in helping him. Cole was rather mature for his age, but of course, he’s still a kid. He’ll still get stressed, he’ll still get upset, and he’ll still not understand every single concept that was brought to him. Connor tried his best to educate him and comfort him, but he was pretty inexperienced in that field.

Cole grew up being close to Connor, starting to refer to him as a ‘brother’ as a joke, but then it stuck with him over the years. Cole joked that Connor was his younger brother, and Connor really was a younger brother, despite Cole being a teenager and Connor looking like an adult.

The kid wanted to be like his dad. He liked to be tough little rascal, and Hank was proud — maybe not when he came home, heated from a fight, but when he showed that he was able to defend himself properly and he wasn’t trigger happy.

Cole eventually got a job. He’s happy with it, but eventually he quit to get another, and another. Cole was barely even an adult yet, wasn’t he? And Connor was getting closer to who and what he thought RA9 was.

The spark of an android revolution was on the news. It was terrifying to think about.

Eventually, Cole settled on a job. A Cyberlife guard. (Hank was worried) It was practically a second military; with how defensive and protected it was. (Connor was worried) Hank wasn’t getting any younger, but this case wasn’t getting any new evidence, either.

The stress point was near; Connor was going to be sent back to Cyberlife if he didn’t find what he needed to find — The location to Jericho. Androids were beginning to be brought in to the government out of fear of deviation.

A war broke out. Connor deviated—A large struggle, dodging guard to guard, ending up in killing a few to save his kind. He’ll willingly help in the second demonstration; he knew where Cyberlife kept their androids. 

He felt all of the stress in his being as he was guided to the elevator, and once he see high enough, he killed the guards — using his voice modifier to copy one of the guard’s voices and to bring the elevator down to where he needed to be. 

Connor cursed under his breath once he noticed that he forgot to disable the camera.

Cyberlife guards were surrounding him, guns aimed at him. He used the few seconds he had to defeat the remaining guards, guns held tightly in his hand as he looked at the two guards left; one had dropped his gun, and the other was aiming at him.

He shot at the armed one first; Connor could take a second or two with the unarmed one. He only had one bullet left, one chance.

However, the unarmed one spoke to him, a familiar voice, shouting “Connor!” It was Cole.

But he already shot the only remaining bullet in the gun at him.


End file.
